


Scarlet Scale Plates

by LaughingHollow (sugoi)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grimnmnet centric, Other characters mostly mentioned, Power Dynamics, Self-Indulgent amounts of fluff, Shameless Smut, Silly shenanigans, but so is hornet, ghost is on the loose, grimm is a jealous god, poor lace and tiso, the NMK is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow
Summary: In shortHornet's booty call gets interrupted,But luckily she takes a rain check 8)
Relationships: Grimm/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Scarlet Scale Plates

**Author's Note:**

> Road to hell is paved with good intentions...this was supposed to fluff...just comedy fluff wtf happened.
> 
> A/N  
> 1.Hornet is an adult in this au.  
> 2.This is technically set in the "pale ore au" but an alternate universe/scenario all together.  
> 3\. Excuse my typos

Waking within the troupe was always an occasion for the huntress.

Much like today, in which she slowly roused to the chaotic sound of screaming and hmm...Elderbug's raspy voice?

That, and the insistent knocking on her and her mate's chambers doors, which had reluctantly pulled her out of the dream realm par his insistence.

The lazy bastard, but the nightmare king would have one of them, he was unfortunate enough to be the one trapped in their snare.

With thinly veiled irritation, and a heavy sigh, the godling untangled her self from the sleeping god's possessive tail, it had coiled its way up her legs and rested loosely wrapped around her lower abdominal, throughout her struggle to free herself he did not stir an inch, comatose to the world around him, still trapped within his nightmares..

More likely then not the nightmare king was taking his frustrations out on the poor vessel...not that Hornet pitied the insufferable god, it was the fate he preordained himself for sending her to answer the door.

The memory of the two gods previously vying for her attentions moments before their "interruption" was more then a little entertaining...

"Damn it..." The godling groaned, cursing her life as a non too subtle flush spiked under the godling's shell, meanwhile the screaming outside the door became louder, and more hysteric.

Throwing on her favorite white feathered shawl, the huntress quickly made her way to the door before she decided and against it, and went crawling back to the nightmare realm.

"No! I can wait, I'll just deal with this first... They'd better have a good excuse for disturbing me"

The godling hissed to herself, her fangs twitching as she tore open the door nothing short of violently, only for her face to drop at the scene she that was lain before her.

Hollow, Ghost, and Brumm were all lingering in front of the door, all varying shades of guilty, except ghost.

Ghost always looked shameless and that's yet to have changed over the years, even though they were covered it what looked like bug dung, covered in scrapes, their cloak ripped and tattered, they looked as if they had been ran over by rogue tram eight times..

Hornet was tempted to grill the growing vessel to find out what in the name of wrym happened to them, but as she turned to inquire of the other two, she realized they fared no better if not worse.

Hollow's cape was splattered with what looked like cooking batter and...meat? or was that Sheo's paint?  
There was make up on their mask, giving them false eyelashes and thick angry eyebrows, hornet felt her eyes twitch in her sockets, who ever defiled her sibling would pay dearly...wait, what in the seven halls of Deepnest was that tight garment around their waist..w-was that a corset?!

Desperately Hornet looks to Brumm, praying he would be the voice of reason, only to stare into the dead empty eyes of a bug who literally had smoke rising up from their charred shell, chunks of his neck ruff was missing, and it looked like there...was one of ghost's pet aspids hiding amongst the hairy carnage.

It took the huntress five minutes to gather words to address her visitors, but before she could even open her mouth, Elderbug burst through the hall doors with a flaming nail in claw and Zote in tow!

Both idiots running around mindlessly as if one wasn't on death's door, and other wasn't too stupid to die properly when the situation dictated it so..both singing some stupid song that sounded only vaguely familiar.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!!"

All bugs paused to eye the angry huntress for a heartbeat, before Zote and Elderbug hurled themselves out the nearest tent curtains...which really just lead to a storage room, Ghost and Hollow both pointed blame at each other, while Brumm just shuddered in place, still processing what mysterious traumas he experienced throughout his day of baby sitting the two older vessels.

The godling felt the distinct on comings of a migraine forming within her temples.

With a tired sigh, the Hornet shut the chamber doors behind her and promptly launched herself into damage control mode.

* * *

By the time Hornet returned to her and Grimm's shared chamber hours had passed, the sun had fallen, the room dark with calming shadows, she was still in utter amazement as to how so many idiots could have once been Hallownest's only hope...

"Love..?"

Hornet turned to the god of nightmares and her mate, he was sprawled out on the bed staring up at her curiously, despite his calm demeanor hornet could see the god was exhausted, essence of the nightmare realm still clung to his smooth carapace.

"You never came back, was it that much of a hassle?..." Her mate inquired, a touch of worry lacing his raspy voice.

"It was...trivial, but the time it consumed wasn't an ideal option on my part, not when your surrounded by a flock of zit brained fools who are almost as detrimental to the kingdom as the threat they saved it from.."

Hornet grumbled bitterly, as the huntress came to a stop beside the bed, she couldn't help the way her eyes dragged over and lingered on the vibrancy of the nightmare god's scarlet thorax.

She was never one to believe in the old saying, that bright colors would entice mates better, not even when Harrah admitted to falling prey to the previous king of Deepnest's bright blue shell.

But as of late the urge the run her claws possessively over her mate's scarlet plating was insatiable, their vibrant gleam was far beyond appealing, the thought of touching anything on Grimm lately was frankly a very appealing idea...

"Hows was your visit with the nightmare king?" The sentinel inquired, despite already foreseeing the answer, Grimm in turn huffed out flusteradly, crossing his arms, and fixing the godling with a more then accusing glare.

"I thought you said you'd handle him as you promised, but no he's still an an utter and complete asshole!" The god grumbled out indignantly, to which the huntress smirked, unable to even feign shame.

"You told me to get the door, the responsibility that intoned took far more time then either of us predicted, besides I did tell you two to play nice, it is beyond my control if the nightmare heart chooses to disobey, I'm sure you both had fun.."

Even through Hornet's even monotone voice the troupe master could detect the cheeky snark lingering in it, indeed the sentinel was a terrible lier and she didn't even care to improve the skill.

"No, he doesn't even comprehend the meaning of nice! I would much rather you had stayed behind, you actually know how to subdue that nasty bastard"

Grimm spat petulantly, to which broke Hornet's stoic facade and had the godling chuckling softly, her mate was adorable, especially when he was being particularly huffy.

Slowly she shed her shawl, slipping back onto the silken sheets, continuing on until she settled herself on top of her mate's lap, the excessive heat trapped within his shell radiating into the underside of her thighs, it was a profound and gloriously familiar feeling.

"Did he leave you unsatisfied again? I'll have to talk to him about it, in the mean time, why don't I make it up to you?"

Instinctively the god reared up off the bed to meet her, his tails coiling against her thorax, not quite wrapping around her, but twitching and writhing with unspoken restlessness.

"Mmm, I'll need to to consider it, time slows in his realm, you don't know how long he kept me like that, the scarlet heathen" Grimm grumbled sourly as he eyed the heiress up with apt Interest.

His long nimble claws closed around her hips possessively as he scooted back against the headrest of the bed, dragging the huntress with him, just the simple contact sent a shiver down her spine, the nightmare flames hidden within her thorax responding ravenously to their master's touch.

"Don't worry love, I'll go easy on you tonight" hornet breathed, leaning forward to nuzzle into the crook of the god's shoulder, she inhaled her mate's scent deeply, the scant of smoke and incense clung to his shell, it only served to rile the huntress up.

Hornet learned early on in their relationship that the god was fond of pet names, while normally it wasn't something Hornet herself found the appeal, or at all necessary, but she made the effort to use at least a few terms of endearment for her lover's sake.

Submissively Grimm lifted his head, baring his throat to her, and immediately she took his invitation, peppering the smooth delicate scales with smoldering kisses, It wasn't long before the drag of her fangs joined the fray, her excessive venom leaking down the god's throat, as she indulged her primal instincts to claim him, marking the god as hers with love bites and her unique scent.

No bug would encounter the troupe leader and not know who he belonged to..

As of late, her heat was making the huntress a confusing cocktail of hormones and territorial behavior.

On one hand, part of her wanted the god before her to take command and dominate her, to pin her down, to ruthlessly breach and breed her with the most primal of instincts.

On the other hand, her species caste would never allow that, it was in her blood to be assertive over her mates, dominate and take what she wanted of them, and claim the as her own, this aggressiveness was thankfully diluted by her Wyrm blood.

But many nights she had to accept the fact that had Grimm been a mortal bug, more likely then not she'd have chewed though his throat during sex, now she knew why Harrah was so bent up about the previous king to Deepnest.

As for her territorial behavior, when it came to the troupe master it was another problem altogether, a very very bad one...

She still didn't regret what happened to the last potential collector of the flames.

But despite their hardships, they found a healthy rhythm to both their needs and it balanced out well for all parties involved...well usually it did.

As of late her only issue was goading the god into countless hours of sex whilst he could be being productive otherwise, a feat not too hard for the princess, so long as she was smart or pushy enough about it.

The taste of blood and promise of sex was intoxicating, she could hear her mate's purr stuttering in his chest, his calm breathing turning into harsh panting as the huntress licked the seeping blood off a overzealous bite.

The feeling of his chest rapidly heaving flush against hers filled the huntress with heady sense of satisfaction, the god was already getting worked up, and the fun had hardly even begun.

Grimm's claws had taken to wandering the expanse of her carapace, boldly exploring up from her waist to her throat, before sliding back down into the curve of her legs and pelvis.

It wasn't long before they ghosted over her need teasingly, hot digits skillfully caressing her slit, as she nibbled and licked at his throat, they easily slid through her folds, already slick with her over excited need, the feeling of his prodding fingers breaching her taint caused her hips to feel weak and buckle.

However Grimm caught the halfling, but at the expense of his claws leaving her excitement, Hornet felt a pang of frustration when the god's claws withdrew from her need, quickly returning to grip her small waist to push the huntress's back flush into the bed.

Hornet found her back resting against the silken sheets as her mate loomed above pinning her under his larger form, his warm body resting between her parted legs, here she felt his slightly engorged sheath against her thighs, a slight blush of embarrassment crawled up her shell as the troupe master raked over her body with ravenous slitted eyes.

"What a gorgeous specimen you are princess, I wander what you taste like..."

The troupe master purred in perverse delight, at how flustered his mate got trapped beneath him, truly he was lucky she was lain under him in such a way, for she would have slapped him, and he knew it as well.

"Grimm! You know I-Mmph"

Hornet tried to reply, the rhetorical question flew right over Hornet's head in her heady and flustered state, however she was spared from answering a question that sought no answer by Grimm's tongue, in the moment it took for the godling to open her mouth, the god had surged forward to catch it with his own.

His mouth was hot and sharp, a thinly veiled hunger laying dormant behind each searing kiss, had she not been host to the flames likely it's sting would have proved painful, but it wasn't a problem, all the while his tongue insistently mapped the inside of her mouth, sliding against her fangs, tasting her venom, while he swallowed down her needy cries and desperate moans as if they were honey.

Hornet felt like she would explode, as the god had positioned his sheath flush against her cunt, slowly grinding against her shallowly, but not acting to actually penetrate the needy bug.

The constant stimulation to her need had the heat riddled godling gasping around the god's tongue, writhing as the pleasure built in her abdominal, but his teasing soon became unbearable, she wanted him inside her and she needed it NOW.

With a growl, Hornet tried to reel the situation into her favor, by speeding things up, she began aggressively canting her hips up in time with his shallow thrusts, successfully meeting his hips halfway, increasing the delicious friction his member nudging against her need.

Seemingly her provocation had worked wonders, it wasn't long before her mate's breathing was reduced into ragged panting, his lazy shallow thrusts against her became increasingly more aggressive, filled with more intent and less restraint, she could see his resolve wavering as his pupils constricted with lust.

But just as soon Hornet felt victory was within her reach, the bastard started laughing quietly abiet almost drowned up by his insistent purring, it was never a good sign especially not during sex.

As predicted, Hornet had only a moment to process his smug sneer before the god disentangled himself from his mate entirely, leaning back to rest on his haunches, legs pinning the princess down but nowhere near where she wanted to be pinned.

"Ughh, must you always be so difficult?!" The huntress bit out in frustration between breathes, the chill of cool air was unwelcome on her body already exhausted and over stimulated.

Grimm cackled quietly, a sinister noise that would no doubt send a shiver of dread down the spine of any mortal bug outside the troupe's acquaintances, but Hornet was no mortal bug, and she knew of how much of a petty drama queen the troupe master had been growing up, she was also aware at how gorgeous the god looked when he was gloating.

If she was going to be fully honest with herself, she always thought the god before her looked breathtakingly handsome, elegant and all sharp and smooth ridges, he was rightfully gorgeous.

But until the idiot properly fucked her, he would be no sexier then Zote, she would tell him that for the rest of eternity if he refused give her what she wanted!

The ugly bastard looked all too pleased with him(sexy)self, Hornet groaned glaring halfheartedly at her mischievous mate, who in turn was looking much too smug to be as alluring as he was.

"Ah, Ah Darling, you said you wanted to make it up to me, we have all night to make me feel better! Besides I said I wanted to taste you..." Grimm practically purred, far too amused with his clever batshittery.

Hornet's stomach lurches with excitement at the implications behind the god's words, heat immediately surging to her face as the nightmare god leered ravenously down at the godling as if he wanted to eat her alive, which he very well did.

Grimm leaned forward again, bracing most of his weight on a deceptively lanky arm, the god pupils were blown so wide he they almost looked absent of the nightmare flames.

He gently caught the side of the huntress's mouth in a Feather light kiss, lingering only but a chaste second before he god drifted away to plant another one close by.

Eager to taste her lover again, Hornet moved to chase her mate but found herself pinned to the bed by the god's unoccupied claws, she would have been disappointed but the drag of her mate's teeth against her shoulder was enough to distract her.

Grimm's desires were starting to seep into his actions, his tame kisses soon morphed into the scrape of teeth and open mouthed kisses, as he descended lower and lower on the young godling.

Hornet felt her body shudder against the larger god, who's tongue lazily slathered against her slit, he didn't allow her the time to get used to his searing appendage before he plunged it deep within her need, its burning slickness bullying its way deep within her cavernous warm folds.

"Ah! G-Grimm!" hornet gasped between breaths of air, hardly able to form a coherent word, her legs instinctively wrapping around his head as the god's long tongue plunged into the smaller bug ravenously, her pelvis tilting upward offering to allow her mate better access, to which he immediately used to force his way deeper inside her slit.

She could feel the low growl of excitement vibrating up from his chest as he lapped at her sweet juices, his tongue rapidly coiling and writhing trapped within her tight walls.

Hornet felt like she would explode, as she was filled to the brim with the hot organ pushing in and out relentlessly.

It wasn't long before the huntress's body was seized by a violent orgasm, her cunt clenching and un-clenching tightly around the muscle invading her, gyrating into his enthusiastic tongue, Hornet chased wave after wave of the sharp pleasure wracking her small frame.

By the time the blinding light had faded from behind her eyes, Hornet felt spent and exhausted, her legs releasing their death grip from around her mate's head, and while Grimm seemed unbothered by her actions entirely, she still apologetically stroked at what she could reach of his shoulders, beckoning the her mate upwards.

The feeling of her Grimm's retracting tongue sliding out sent over sensitive shock waves though the godling's body, the insistent reminders that it would be a mere few moments before she would be ready to continue.

While her orgasm was great it did nothing to quiet her instinctual urge to breed, Knowing this Grimm took his time, His tongue lazily lapping at the areas surrounding her need, teasing his mate as much as catering to his own insatiable desire to continue tasting the godling, the mere proximity and heat of his ministrations caused the huntress to feel a rekindling in her groins.

Finally her mate took pity on her and responded to her reaching arms, but not before Grimm left two wet open mouthed kisses on each of his mate's thighs before dragging his body up and atop of hers again.

"You taste extravagant my dear" Grimm purred, his satisfied voice forced a deep blush into his mate's face.

Instead of replying Hornet caught her mate in a steamy kiss, she could taste herself on his tongue and it pleased a canal and possessive desire within the heiress.

Yes, he was her mate, and only hers, they continued tasting each other heatedly until the need for him to take her was unbearable, her claws dug into his shoulders as she deepened the kiss.

"Please.." It was all she had to whisper against his mouth for the god to understand what she sought.

Grimm wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her easily from the mattress, settling her back down onto his lap, her back against his warm chest plates, her legs hiked up and apart by each of the taller god's.

While disappointed that she wouldn't be able to kiss her lover in this new position, she immediately changed her mind when she felt the god's sheath grind up against her a few times as she settled against his lap, she could already feel dampness leaking own her calves, the fire in her groins was beginning to drive the godling mad.

But this was what she enjoyed, there was no feeling better the to be safe and vulnerable in her lover's embrace, without thought she cranked her neck so press a soft kiss against the side of her mate's jaw, only for him plant a brisk kiss against her temple before he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Then he was moving again, his claw gliding possessively down Hornet's body, traveling back down to her need, hornet hissed as she felt his claws prod her sensitive lips, sliding against her wet need, her back arching as each slide of his fingers elicited silent moans from his mate, anticipation had her legs quivering as her mate began to push into her.

He didn't bother starting with one digit as his tongue was in-arguably thick as two, instead hornet felt the god push three nimble digits into her slit, already slick with saliva and the godling's own come there was little resistance.

Hornet moaned heatedly, her claws digging into the troupe master's arms, powerless but to accept it as her mate fucked his fingers into her, the brisk pace he chose had her hips helplessly gyrating to meet his warm fingers.

Insistently his digits stroked and caressed her insides, pistoning into her tight heat in small fervent bursts, as he searched for her g-spot.

When Hornet's pleasured cry told the god he had found his mark, the god's last finger join in to began massaging the huntress's clit, causing her gasp and moan, her over sensitive body to jerkily canting up into his fingers on their own accord, Hornet herself was lost in the building pleasure.

relentlessly the god's fingers fucked in and out of her, Hornet's muscles straining as she feels her body start to freeze up under the onslaught of pleasure, her lungs tight, reduced to open mouthed gasping.

Her walls tightened around her lovers claws, streaks of glistening cum squelching out around each thrust of his digits as her body stutters to a pause, gripped under the burning raw bliss of her second climax.

Grimm's claws continued to plow into her throughout her orgasm, his body shallowly rocks against her in time with each of his thrusts, no doubt intoxicated by the desperate cries elicited by every stoke of his claws within her.

Only when hornet collapsed back against Grimm did the god mercifully withdraw his come soaked digits from her over-heated body.

Hornet could hardly breathe, her thorax heaving, body weak and shuddering, she felt like her nerve endings had all imploded within her, everything was hot and overly sensitive.

She was eternally glad her mate had pulled out when he did, the over stimulation was beginning to boarder on painful, and she had little energy nor will to have stopped him had he decided to continue.

She could feel her body wearing down, not that it would prevent her from having his knot, but it would likely be the last round her body would be able to handle.

Meanwhile...

Hornet felt clingy In her blissful state, her body still buzzing with gratification, her mind muffled, she clung to her mate as she waited for her body to be her own again.

To be honest, she really wanted to cuddle with the nightmare god, but their position wouldn't allow it and she had not the will to move on her own yet.

Grimm was amused as the heiress even in her exhausted post sex stupor, her claws refused to let go of his arm, he let her rest against his chest, marvelling at the beautiful complex runes engraved her obsidian shell, tracing them helped take his mind off his rapturous desires while his mate recovered.

So peculiar their fate turned out to be, when the troupe was summoned to Hallownest, he came fully expecting to watch the death of his current troupe leader, and to flee that dying kingdom not a moment later.

But things had spiraled far beyond the young god's expectations, he was never meant to become attached to a vessel, nor did he intend to find a mate in their sibling, but had he stayed, pinned down by a foolish sense of sentimental loyalty.

And soon that loyal spread, festering like his sibling's infection, until the god was flailing and confused by the emotions that were blindsiding him.

It manifested in terrible and jealous ways, few that he was ashamed of, most that he was not, no he would not regret setting that Tiso idiot on fire, he would never regret relishing the screams of that cocky fool as he tried to extinguish the troupe lord's eternal flames.

He did however regret what he did to that pretty bug, clad in white lace, she was a delicate beautiful thing..but she made the mistake of flirting with his mate, surly the green dye would wash off...eventually.

Even through the two faced many hardships together, they didn't...well almost never agreed on anything Grimm never regretted stealing Hornet or her sibling's from Hallownest.

Now life was moving forward, the nightmare heart would be sated for another millennia, and he had little obligations outside of tending to his mate and the troupe's needs, and of course her siblings who's penchant for trouble may as well been a curse.

But soon even that would change with new life...

Grimm found himself purring against his mate, his arms wrapped around her thorax in a tight embrace, as he fondly mused about the future.

Hornet in question had finally started to recover control over her body, her claws stroking the side of Grimm's horns, seldom was she was content to let him dot on her, but she humored him just this once, it wasn't like she liked cuddling or anything, that was for soft bugs like Hollow.

Despite her mate's vanilla behavior, against her back hornet could still feel his very much excited member, swollen and painfully engorged within his sheath.

She felt bad that she had kept him waiting so long, She took pity on her mate, jutting her hips back into her unassuming mate's crotch, the disgruntled hiss she received in return as the god stiffened under her ministrations only spurred the huntress's resolve on.

"Are you sure your ready darling?  
If your still exhausted, we don't have to do this right now for my sake..."

The in the god's words were a genuine offer of an out, but the way his claws slid down to grip hungrily at her hips, showed the god was still desperate for relief.

Hornet twisted her upper body around, pulling her mate into a heated open mouthed kiss, his mouth tasted of ash and the Applespore tea he was so fond of.

"One more time won't kill me Grimm, and if do I pass out, continue on until i wake up again"

Hornet stated stubbornly while she planted a final kiss on her lover's mask before she tuned back around, Grimm hesitated but Hornet was able to coax him back into movement with a few rolls of her hips, it wasn't long before the two were slowly frotting against each other.

The troupe master had his head buried between Hornet's shoulder marring the flesh there with love bites, both gods were drunk on each other's bodies, claws groping, and both panting, somewhere during their indulgent fray, Grimm's claws slid down his mate's stomach where they hesitated, lingering with wonder.

Their movements stilled for a moment, Hornet felt a deep blush creeping up her neck as her mate inspected her abdominal, it was still mostly flat, but there was no doubt Grimm could feel the heat of the small brood of eggs growing there..

The way his claws rested contently splayed against her lower stomach felt intimate in ways the sentinel could not, and would never be able to explain, the brood hidden there was no doubt priceless to both halfling and god alike.

"How are they?" The troupe master's hot breath caressed the side of her neck, his harse voice gruff and ridiculously sexy, and despite her need for him to push into her and fuck her senseless, hornet takes a breath to calm herself enough to give the nightmare god a legible answer.

"They are strong and healthy, hopefully they don't take so long to incubate as their sire does to fertilize them..." The huntress bites out as a wave of need has her shamelessly rolling her hips against his partially protruding sheath, causing her mate to hiss.

"Hornet Darling, I love you truly I do, but has anyone ever told you that your mean? has Ghost ever told you that? But honestly what would I do without you?"

From their position she can't see her mate's face, but she doesn't need eyes to know there's a scowl marring his face, his words punctuated with a lust filled growl, his hips reflexively bucked up into her canting.

She can feel her mate's patience as reaching its peak, his breath hot heavy in her ear, as his tongue slathers over the scars from their previously consummations marring her shoulder.

His member finally lured from its sheath, he wasted little time in lining their bodies up, his chest pressing into the huntress's back as he hooked a one of her legs up, thrusting against her several times, the drag of his slick cock against her slit was enough to cause her entire body to shudder with pleasure and anticipation.

"Hgnnn!"

Hornet, cried out, voice high and needy, her back aching as the nightmare god violently jerked his hips up in one swift motion, his searing hot member burying itself deep within her folds.

Hornet gritted her teeth against the minor sting, his vibrant scarlet length was thick but not overly so, the stretch burned in a raw and gratifying way, her body convulsed, her nerve endings buzzed with small waves of pleasure with every pulse of the cock inside her.

Once seated flush against the huntress, Grimm stilled his movement patiently waiting for his mate to acclimate to his girth, still the restless claws of the god's free hand wandered over her carapace, roaming with hunger.

Hornet could feel the god's muscles quivering against her carapace and insides as he willed himself to stay still, somewhere in Hornet's heat riddled mind she appreciated the gesture.

Hornet reached up, catching her lover's face and bringing it meet her one in a slow and heated kiss, their tongues slid against each other passionately, the troupe master harsh breathing turning into a deep growl as Hornet experimentally rolled her hips.

She was met with more pleasure then the previous discomfort, but it wasn't enough to quell her hunger and she gave into the urge to repeat the action.

This time however Grimm's resolve buckled, Hornet gasped in surprise and bliss as her mate's cock slammed up inside her, before stuttering to halt.

"Ngh...I'm sorry love" the god panted into her ear apologetically, and though his voice was riddled with ecstasy he did sound apologetic, little did he know this was one of hornet's favorite part of sex with the troupe master.

Watching him gasping and twitching, fighting against his primal urges, there was something bewitching about the way his shell looked covered in sweat and come, could hornet blame the nightmare king for ravishing him so often, when She was just as guilty?

"Don't be love, keep going" the heiress commanded through clenched fangs, her body already internally demanding friction.

"As you wish" Grimm Purred, planting a brisk kiss on her neck, while he pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in, Hornet was seized by the overwhelming fullness forcing its way into her walls, her body canting up to meet his thrusts.

Her body shook with exertion as her mate pounded into her again and again, the drag of his ridged cock left a trail of fire in it's wake, it seemed to reach every cranny of her folds, she could feel his hot precome painting her walls, mixing and smearing against her own to make a lewd squelching sound in the otherwise silent room.

The two hardly ever shard many words during sex, but it was a comfortable silence, one that both understood words needn't be necessary, Her mate's voice was reduced to strained grunts, panting and ragged with ecstasy, it was a clear sign that both were enjoying their each company.

The way his member twitched and pulsed inside his mate, let hornet feel Grimm would not last much longer, his thrust had started to lose coordination, the god having found her g-spot and began relentlessly fucking into it.

Hornet yelped, hissing in pain, the startled huntress's body jolted upwards as troupe master's teeth clamped down onto her shoulder, there was little strength behind it but still, his jagged sharp teeth easily pierced her obsidian shell, as his body began to shake, claws digging into her hips as his lifted her to meet his frenzied thrusts.

"Y-yes.." Was the only word Hornet could comprehend as her body was used to fuel the god's lust, claws digging into his shell, as she was intoxicated by the smell of ash and incense flooding her senses.

Hornet was overwhelmed, her body forcing her to submit to the brutal onslaught, her mind delirious, a mess of gasps and moans raising with each, gyrate of his hips, her inside craved this, with each slam she felt her hungry maw trying to pull him deeper inside her.

Instinctively Grimm's claws found their way to Hornet's neck, while the other locked onto her hips, both baring the huntress against him.

Hornet winched in pain again, as the god's teeth bit down into her shoulder in earnest, her mate blind and drunk on the taste of blood, and instinct to breed, as he plunged his cock deep into her, she could feel him swelling with each thrust.

The euphoric feeling of his already engorged member dragging more against her slick walls and meeting more delightful resistance, creating shock waves up her spin, had her body mad with need, the tight burning knot exploded and hornet's body was thrown into her third orgasm, her walls clenching and undulating around the god's cock and sending him over the edge.

Hornet cried out as her mate's hip started pumping faster, using his strength to force the climaxing huntress down to meet his thrusts, just as hornet felt she would black out from the onslaught of pleasure and pain, Grimm plunged up into the halfling, wedging himself deep inside, where his searing hot seed exploded into her caverns.

Hornet's back arched as her mate forced her into another short stuttering orgasm, streaks of hot cums seeping down her legs before feels her mate's knot forming, it's wide girth filling her to the brim, pushing against her tense walls and trapping the hot seed within her body.

Both mates whimpered at the feeling, It was unbearably tight, just teetering in the edge of pain, and yet her body betrayed her, her hips rolling back onto it, desperately milking out all her mate had left to offer.

Blindly chasing the last sparks of the addictive sensation through her final orgasm, the sharp pleasure had both god and godling hissing in bliss.

Finally, Hornet collapsed back against her mate, neither god could no longer move, exhausted and panting, the two basked in their sore but very much satisfied afterglow.

Grimm wraps his arms around his mate, pulling them both onto their side, a no doubt more comfortable position as they would be stuck there for a good while.

Hornet's claws slide over her thorax, stopping to rest on top of her mate's the feeling of satisfaction heavy in her groins, She can still feel the waves of heat radiate up from her abdomen from between the troupe master's claws, were her mate's seed would no doubt have fertilized her eggs had they not previously been so already.

"How are you feeling..?, I wasn't too rough was I?" The god whispered, as he cleaned the new bite marks fresh on her shoulder with rapt attention, the wound would heal, but it would scar, hornet did not mind this, her mate's voice was still breathy but much more composed then Hornet knew her voice would be dare she spoke.

So instead she pushed back into him, raising her face in a silent request, without missing a beat the troupe master caught her face within his claws, gently tilting her head as he kissed her slowly, it was intense but not with the hunger for sex fueling it's flame.

"Mmm I'm content thank you Grimm" the huntress breathed, contently as her claws stroked over his scarlet thorax, indulging in her fascination with his bright scale plates, begrudgingly admitting to herself that ok, maybe Herrah was right about these things.

The god buried his head against her neck purring affectionately, the loud rumble resonating from his chest vibrating the lover's shells, his claws still glided over his mate's carapace, but with each sweep they grew more weighed, sluggishly sliding to a stop atop the almost invisible bump in her stomach where their precious clutch of eggs were growing.

"I wonder what they will look like" Grimm mused aloud.

They were of vastly different species, not even the troupe master imagened them compatible in such likes, he was beyond shocked when his mate smugly announced her clutch rapidly growing within her womb.

"Hopefully nothing of the likes of you, I love you Grimm, but if there's any males, I want them to actually look like males" The huntress deadpanned only half joking.

"Excuse me?! And what of you? I for one surely hope they shel'nt be condemned to stand at half height all their lives!" Grimm scowled, giving his mate the stink eye.

"Half height? Your claiming me half height? My height is sufficiently decent, Your just an abnormally tall lamp post, how will they ever court a mate looking like a lamp post Grimm?!"

The huntress screeched and fussed as her mate cackled at her flustered face.

"I'm sure they will be fine, so long as they are healthy and will look something of you, because you are beautiful, I doubt they will have any trouble, the opposite actually!

" her mate grinned teasingly, but the warm sincerity in his voice made the wyrming's face heat up, mumbling quietly in agreeance as she snuggled back against the nightmare god.

Both mates allowed themselves a moment to be swept up in a giddy euphoria, they delighted in the thoughts of the mayhem their offspring would wreak upon the troupe and older vessels once they hatched.

Quietly hornet hope they looked of her mate, both their genes would no doubt produce dazzling offspring, both gods knew this despite their peckish words.

"What would we name them..?" Hornet asked quietly, only to be met by silence, glancing back revealed her mate had drifted off to sleep, fondly she stroked his horns, stifling her laughter as the god pushed back into her claws.

Her love was waiting for her in the dream realm, no doubt fending off the more then likely jealous nightmare king, Hornet snorted fondly at the thought of the two irate gods bickering amongst each other.

She may as well join them before the morning repeated itself, and the nightmare king took advantage of her mate again in her absence.

She would be no means stop him from doing so, but she would ensure all parties enjoyed the occasion.

Carefully, the huntress pulled the silk sheets up over the two, and she settled down to sleep, her eyes had closed for but a second, safe in her mate's embrace, before a loud booming explosion sounded off, far too near to be mercifully outside of the troupe's tent.

Both lovers shoot up, eyes wide in alarm, the sound of Divine, Bretta, and Lace voices screaming back and fourth filled the void of silence left behind by the loud noise.

Someone was wailing and neither god nor godling could identify who it was, it was but a moment later the pound of urgent knocking sounded against there door.

Whatever it was Hornet didn't know for sure, what she did know however was that it was the sound heralding to the end of their peace for god knows how many hours to come.

Hornet sighed, while Grimm however started cackling.

It was going to be a long night...

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on pale ore it's just taking some time uwu (addicted to twitter)  
> Hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> A little "what if project" that went haywire because GrimmNet kept smacking me in the god damn face!
> 
> Considered making another one, to flesh out the dynamic between the three but i dono if anyone would be interested in that. it might not be the smutty mess this is.
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoyed this drawn out mess.


End file.
